hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz (Helicoprion)
Buzz (Helicoprion) Buzz is the last unlockable !! shark in Hungry Shark World, and the most recent one. Buzz was added in the 2017 Shark Week update along with Snuffy (pet seal) and two new power-ups: the Treasure Detector and Flying Pets. He has a "buzzsaw" made of teeth, skin, and gums. He can also cut through submarines and helicopters, and quickly grind through other sharks, whales and colossal squid tentacles. This is specially useful since submarines, helicopters, whales and colossal squid tentacles are hard to get through. (they take a lot of time to eat/destroy) How To Unlock Buzz can be unlocked after getting 100 fossils which will only appear after getting the Megalodon. After getting 100 fossils you can buy Buzz for 650,000 coins or you can just skip all this process of getting fossils and saving up enough coins to buy him and just buy him using 1,500 gems. Trivia * Buzz probably isn't actually a shark. A recent study showed that helicoprion was not a shark but a member of the ratfish family. * The actual appearance of the helicoprion's lower jaw is still heavily debated, as scientist still speculate if the helicoprion had a long prehensible lash that could be swung about amongst a shoal of fish, a tight tooth whorl, or a tight tooth whirl situated within a small lower jaw. However, scientist are more convinced with the latter theory. * The real size of Helicoprion is uncertain, as the largest confirmed tooth whorl indicates a 10 meter animal, but a larger (though incomplete) tooth whorl may indicate an animal up to 12 meters * Buzz has now been succeeded by Mr.Snappy (Mosasaurus) Pros & Cons Pros * Buzzsaw of teeth capable of decimation of copters and subs * Eats all sharks in the game * Never encountered as an enemy Cons * End-Game, so high cost * Takes a long time to Get to the Max Level. * Costs a lot to Upgrade * Slow speed, may not be useful for distance contests Stats {| class="article-table" !Level !HP !Upgrade !Speed !Boost !Bite |- |1 | |1 | | | |- |2 | |2 | | | |- |3 | |3 | | | |- |4 | |4 | | | |- |5 | |5 | | | |- |6 | |6 | | | |- |7 | |7 | | | |- |8 |415 |8 | | | |- |9 |418 |9 | | | |- |10 |420 |10 |320 |446 |500 |- |11 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |12 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |13 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |14 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |15 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |16 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |17 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |18 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |19 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |20 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |21 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |22 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |23 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |24 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |25 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |26 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |27 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |28 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |29 | |XXXXXX | | | |- |30 | |XXXXXX | | | m | Categories: !! Sharks